Episode 603
A crazy ex-cop is on the loose and Lexie is returned to Wentworth. The baddies receive an unforgettable lesson. Plot Jessie leaves Lexie alone in the house and goes out to do some more organising for Lexie's passport. Harry Bassinger watches Jessie get into a taxi and reaches for his knife. Rita gets drunk, narrowly escaping detection by Joan, who is just about to investigate the noise when Bob calls her away to cover to a sick Officer Radcliffe. Harry pretends to be (an ex-customer?) delivering flowers for Jessie: Lexie won't open the door, but when she thinks he's gone and goes to pick them up, he is right next to the door. Jessie can't hail a cab on the streets then sees a police car cruise by. Bassinger attacks Lexie, but she knocks him out with a vase, just as Jessie arrives home to warn Lexie. Steve is sympathetic to Julie's story of how she got into prison. Jessie and Lexie tie Bassinger up and call the police but they are already doing a house to house call and have been alerted by a neighbour. Jessie tries to send Lexie away but the police have the house surrounded. The police recognize Harry as an ex-Superintendant and untie him. Jessie phones Judge O'Grady from the police station, but he tells her he won't help as no court will take her word against Bassinger's. Ann admits to Dan that she misses Wentworth and is considering going back. There are grumblings from some of the women that Rita has bashed Gina for not keeping watch properly, but Rita warns all of them that Lou is finished as top dog. Ann backs away when Dan moves towards her to kiss her at the end of their dinner date. Alice and Lou are released from solitary and both of them are apprehensive about the reception they will get. Kath phones Bob from the hospital asking if she can talk to him. Julie designs a still and she and Rita plot to make illicit grog. Alice and Lou hide out in the chapel service: Rita drops in to talk to them and warn them to keep out of trouble. Lexie and Jessie are brought back to Wentworth, additionally charged with assault. Kath tells Bob she is close to distraction over her daughter, who has a hereditary defect after her husband's exposure to defoliants in Vietnam. She tells Bob she wishes the doctors would just let her daughter die to end her suffering. Jessie tells the women about Bassinger but Lexie is furious that she is back inside. Lexie has a go at Lou when she finally decides to walk into the rec room. Rita threatens to still a billiard ball in Lou's mouth , and Lou realises that not even Alice will support her any more. Julie confesses to Lexie that she's in love with Steve. The women give Lou and Alice a trial: Julie is prosecutor and reads the charges - including attempting to kill Lexie and causing injury to Rita and herself. Rita hands each woman a match and tells them to vote with it: breaking it to indicate guilty. Meg visits Ann and Ann confesses she is still worried what Dan's reaction will be to her mastectomy. Nancy counts up the vote. Rita announces the guilty verdict and sentences them to be hung. Lou and Alice are gagged and taken to a cell where the nooses have been prepared Notes Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Ann ~ Gerda Nicolson Joyce ~ Joy Westmore Jessie ~ Pat Evison Nancy ~ Julia Blake Rita ~ Glenda Linscott Julie ~ Jackie Woodburne Lou ~ Louise Siversen Lexie ~ Pepe Trevor Bob ~ Peter Adams Alice ~ Lois Collinder Steve ~ Peter Hayes Dan ~ Sean Scully Harry Bassinger ~ John Frawley Janet Williams ~ Christine Earle Kath Maxwell ~ Kate Hood Father Harris ~ John Kelly Judge O'Grady ~ George Dixon Policeman 1 ~ Peter Patay Policeman 2 ~ David Le Page Detective 1 ~ Jeffrey Hodgson Detective 2 ~ Eric McPhan Gina ~ Anne-Marie Carley Doris ~ Irene Hewitt Policeman ~ Matthew Barker Category:1986 Episodes